


Spooky

by missingmymothership



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The X-Files
Genre: I'm not really sure what's going on but hey this is what I do when I lose my outline to the Big Fic, i guess it's like, the first part of the x-files' pilot, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingmymothership/pseuds/missingmymothership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ren is Mulder and Hux is Scully and literally nothing else is changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, as a lot of this dialogue was taken and modified from the script: I own nothing. I don't even own my cat.

Hux stretched, coffee in hand, and made his way up the stairs of the FBI HQ in DC. (He’d always been quietly amused by the amount of acronyms that made up his life: FBI, HQ, MD, DC. Probably a few others from his father’s military syntax, but nothing that had made it onto his radar just yet).

He authorized himself to the woman outside the office (Agent Bren Hux, good morning, hope you’re having a lovely day so far) and she let him inside.

Blevins was sitting at his desk, arms folded neatly (though not as neat as they could be; Hux noticed things like this, like the lint on his lapel and the slight sheen of his forehead), and he looked up when he saw Hux. His face unfolded like a clammy tulip.

“Ah, Agent Hux, I presume” he said.

“Yes.”

“Take a seat, take a seat.”

The scent of cigarette smoke hit the back of his throat. A man was standing near the wall, a Marlboro between his blunt fingers. Instead of making Hux feel at home, it set him on edge. “Thank you,” he said, never underestimating the power of polite.

“I’ve been going over your file.”

 _And I wish I’d had the privilege of going over yours,_ Hux thought.

“You were recruited straight out of medical school?”

Hux thought Blevins had read his file. “I was.”

“Why did you accept?”

Autopsies and prying into twisted minds. Not to mention rising in the ranks. “I thought it would be a good opportunity for me to...distinguish myself.”

Blevins pushed his thumbs together. “You’re familiar with an agent named Kylo Ren?”

“I am.”

“How?”

Hux didn’t like where this was going, mostly because he didn’t know where this was going. “He had a reputation at the academy. Everyone said he was so brilliant with psychology because he was a bit off, himself. They called him,” here he paused, made it look like he was thinking about it, like he hadn’t listened intently to the gossip to gain some modicum of leverage. “Spooky Ren, I believe.”

Blevins nodded. “I’ll add to that: he’s got a new obsession outside what I’ll call mainstream. Are you familiar with the X Files?”

“They have to do with unexplained phenomena, yes?” The room was uncomfortably warm. No wonder his superior sweat so much.

“Mostly. I’ve called you in to assist him.”

Hux kept his expression carefully neutral.

“I guess ‘assist’ is kind of a strong word. You’ll be writing field reports and commenting on the validity of his work. Think of it as supervision.”

So he was being relegated to babysitting, now? Another thought slid into his mind. “Do you want me to debunk this ‘unexplained phenomena?’”

“We trust you’ll make the right observations, is all.”

Ah, insinuation. So useful. So infuriating.

“You’ll want to contact him shortly.”

Hux stood, and the two shook hands, perhaps pretending they were equals. He wondered if Blevins could feel the irritation so clearly rolling off him, or if it was tightly contained like the rest of him.

*

The elevator rattled to a halt, a sharp ding announcing he’d made it to the basement safely. Dear god, why him?

The basement was a basement, really. Cluttered and dusty, nothing remarkable about it. He did wish someone would get at the cobwebs where the beams made a right angle with the ceiling.

There was an office in the back.

Hux took a moment to compose himself before knocking on the door.

“Sorry,” said a deep voice, “nobody in here but the FBI’s most unwanted.”

Oh, the melodrama. Hux pushed open the door.

Papers. Stacks upon stacks of papers, piles of VHS tapes, an old, dusty TV on a dustier stand. Posters were tacked slapdash on the walls: “I want to believe” and magazine covers and tabloid clippings: “Aliens stole my baby!” and “My husband’s immortal!”

Sensationalist garbage in a tasteless room.

A projector image flickered on a clear part of the wall, partially warped by the books and files stacked on the desk in front of it.

And a man sat, dwarfing his surroundings, in an office chair, _spinning,_ and flipping through the slides in a loop.

Dammit.

“Agent Ren, I’m Agent Hux. I’ve been assigned to work with you--”

“Shhh.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shhhhhh.”

Ren adjusted the antenna of a radio Hux had somehow missed amid all the detritus. Something staticky came through. Hux couldn’t decipher it, but apparently his new partner could, because he wrote something down in his notebook and turned the radio off.

“Hi,” Ren said, looking him in the eye, “Sorry you drew the short straw.”

“I--”

“I gotta say, though, spying on me’s gonna be interesting, yeah?”

“I--”

“Maybe even fun.”

“Stop interrupting me.” Hux gave him his patented Look, the Look that his last date joked had made his drink freeze. “What’re you working on?”

“Oh, all work and no play. Okay, so you’re an MD, yeah?”

“Yes.” How had he gotten that information so quickly?

“Good, because this shit’s looking insane and I need you to tell me it’s not.”

Hux raised a single eyebrow; the projector screen flicked to a new picture.

"Oregon female, age 21. No clear cause of death. But," and here he changed it again, so flickering on the wall was a photo of two small bumps on her back. "she did have these."

"Those could be from electrocution, Agent Ren."

"Thought so too. But here it is again in South Dakota." A boy, this time, same two marks on the same place on his back. "And," he changed the picture to a molecular structure, "this substance was found in their bodies. Any idea what it is?"

Hux blinked and looked at it for a moment. "Something organic, probably. A synthetic protein?"

"I wouldn't know; nobody can figure it out." Again, he changed the slide to another body, the same as the other two. "This one's from Texas."

"Same conditions?"

"Yep."

"Do you happen to have a theory?"

"Lots of 'em." Ren stood and crossed the room to get a cup of coffee precariously set on a stack of books. "You believe in extraterrestrials?"

"It's not plausible, so no."

"Well, four other people were killed in Oregon, so we're headed to that very plausible state in the morning. Pack layers."

Then he sat back down in his office chair and drank his coffee. Hux was very obviously dismissed.

Wow, fuck this. Blevins owed him a fruit basket.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with my life anymore. Y'all can poke me with sticks at lamby-grahamy on tumblr


End file.
